


The Demon

by Kejonida



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Carlisle reflects on why he keeps the painting of the Volturi.





	The Demon

The sitting man stares at him as Carlisle does his work in his office. Calling him a man, however, is being a bit generous. Aro is more akin to a demon than he is to a man. 

Carlisle had seen Aro’s demonic ways up close when he lived with them. It still frightened him sometimes to remember all the ways that Aro liked to torture people. It was lucky that he was able to get out before Aro’s wrath turned on him.

Carlisle does not know why he keeps the painting in his office. Maybe it is to remind himself of the way he never wants to be and Aro is that reminder to him.


End file.
